Player Stats
Growth Level You can level up by spending haze when resting at a mistle. Leveling up increases your heath, stamina, attack and light/dark gift stat. Level caps out at 300. Haze (EXP/Currency) An element that is sprayed out when a revenant or one of the Lost is dispersed, used as a form of experience and currency. You lose any haze in your possession when you die. This lost haze can be reclaimed by returning to the location where you died, but only the haze that you possessed at the moment of your death can be collected. If you die again before collecting it, the uncollected haze will be lost forever. You can also retrieve half of the haze you lost while exploring without taking the risk of going to collect it by visting the hot springs. However, if you do retrieve haze at a hot spring, the other half of the uncollected haze will be lost forever. Vitals Heath (HP) Each hit you take reduces your HP. If your gauge reaches 0, you will disperse. You can restore HP via regeneration. When an ally is almost about to fall on the battlefield, you can use the Gift "Restorative Offering" to save them from dispersal. Health can be recovered by resting at a mistle. Stamina (STA) Each action you take consumes stamina. For example, dodging consumes 20 stamina. If your gauge reaches 0, you cannot perform any actions. Your stamina will recover over time. Certain moves, such as bayonet's R+Strong backstep, can be guard canceled mid-animation before the move is complete, preventing the stamina consumption. Ichor Using active Gifts and weapon gift triggers such as bayonet shots consumes ichor, with more powerful Gifts consuming greater amounts of ichor. Ichor can be recovered through attacking, drain attacks, and guarding. Drain attacks can increase the maximum ichor up to a certain maximum limit imposed by each blood code. Resting at a mistle recovers all ichor and nullifies any maximum ichor stock increase. Focus Your focus gauge fills as you get hit or dodge enemy attacks. Once it is full, your stamina will be fully replenished and you will enter a focused state. You become harder to stagger and can more easily stagger enemies. You also gain the ability to knock some enemies into the air (through R+Strong) and perform a mid-air drain attack on them. Regeneration HP can be recovered through the use of regeneration. Resting near mistle will refill your regen stock. The number of regens and the amount of HP recovered can be increased using regen extension factor (up to 10 regeneration stock) and regen activation factor (up to +6 enhance). Regeneration can be used as items while exploring. Stat Grades Strength (STR) Affects physical attack and HP. Further enhances physical attack when you equip a weapon or Blood Veil with high stat scaling. Dexterity (DEX) Affects physical attack and drain rating. Further enhances physical attack when you equip a weapon or Blood Veil with high stat scaling. Mind (MND) Affects stamina, drain speed, and light Gifts. Further enhances light Gifts when you equip a weapon or Blood Veil with high stat scaling. Willpower (WIL) Affects elemental resistance and dark Gifts. Further enhances dark Gifts when you equip a weapon or Blood Veil with high stat scaling. Vitality (VIT) Affects HP and physical damage reduction. Further enhances physical protection when you equip a weapon or Blood Veil with high stat scaling. Fortitude (FOR) Affects stamina and elemental resistance. Further enhances elemental resistance when you equip a weapon or Blood Veil with high stat scaling. Equipment Offense Base (Base Attack) Indicates attack power for weapon attacks. Drain (Drain Attack) Indicates attack power for drain attacks, such as charged drains, parries, and back attacks. Light (Light Gift Attack) Indicates attack power according to the tree that the Gift being used belongs to. Dark (Dark Gift Attack) Indicates attack power according to the tree that the Gift being used belongs to. Scaling Indicates the degree to which your stats affect and scale with your equipment. The higher the degree, the greater the scaling. The grades act as a multiplier of the base based on the grade scaling. Element Elements Debuff Value Indicates one's ability to inflict status effects when attacking. The higher the value, the more likely you are to debuff your opponent. Drain Rating Indicates the amount of ichor obtained when attacking or guarding. Equipment Defense Defense Indicates the amount of damage is reduced when guarding. The maximum value is displayed as part of your stats. Caps at 100. Applies as the defense stat entirely when not guarding, does not add on, applys to field gimmicks e.g. lava. Status Resistance Indicates resistance to status effects. The higher the value, the less likely you are to be debuffed. Caps at ? Balance Affects stagger resistance versus enemy attacks. Higher balance makes you less likely to be staggered by an enemy attack. Equipment Guarding Weapon Defense Weapon Defense is only effective when guarding. ? Applies as the defense stat entirely, does not add on Stamina Reduction Indicates the amount of stamina used by a successful guard. If you don't have enough stamina, your guard will be deflected. Equipment Evasion Weight Represents the total weight of the weapons and Blood Veils you have equipped. Your mobility changes according to this value. 50% - one stage 20% two stage over 100% one stage Blood Code base mobility, weight thresholds for movement Mobility Indicates your mobility when dodging attacks. Your mobility can be either Quick, Normal or Slow based on your total weight, and will change your dodge animation. Equipment Requirements Equipment Requirements Indicates the required stats to equip a weapon or a Blood Veil. If an item's requirements are not met, its effectiveness will drop significantly. Required Stats: Gifts Indicates the required stats to use a Gift.Gifts can be equipped even if their requirements are not met, but they cannot be used.